Familia
by Saorii D.Mosby
Summary: Por que gracias a ellos, los susurros de su ayer iban alejandose poco a poco, y, porque gracias a ella, esta felicidad era posible./Versión completa del cuarto drabble de la colección del mes de la apreciación del foro GJM.


Idea completa del cuarto drabble de mi colección "Susurros del Ayer" del mes de la apreciación de Meredy del Foro Grandes Juegos Magicos. Si, tuve que resumirlo a 500 palabras y fue un asco. Solo lo publico porque Furrett queria leerlo, y se lo debo, linda, es para ti ;)

Palabras: 1689

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, de lo contrario Jellal no se hubiera muerto un martir depresivo maricon y seguiria siendo badass, Ultear seria hermosa y sensual de nuevo, y Crime Sorciere apareceria siempre. Y como olvidar, la Tribu tendria su propio spin off donde saldria como se conocieron.

* * *

Dedicado para Furret

Y para todos los que queremos que este gremio aparezca.

* * *

Observo a mi alrededor, estamos en medio de la nada, ocultandonos, en completo silencio y aun no puedo creer, que ellos esten aqui. Pero, una vez mas, el silencio se rompe, para confirmarme que ellos estan aquí...

—Cobra no fastidies— ella murmura irritada.  
—Sorano— le dice Erick al oido.  
Sawyer esta aburrido, y corre... otra vez—Ser rápido es lo mejor—  
—¡El amor!— se escucha el grito alegre de Richard mientras prepara la comida.  
—Quiero dormir— murmura molesto el perezoso del grupo, aunque.. ¡Por fin habló hoy!  
—Ya no hay paz— lamenta Jellal, no puedo evitar reir, si, desde que ellos llegaron, nuestros dias son, casi, un caos, un hermoso caos.

Mi familia ha crecido.

—¿De qué te ries Meredy?— pregunta Jellal al sentarse junto a mi.  
—De nada— contesto divertida, pero, su mirada se vuelve severá —Bien— murmuro cual niña pequeña que es regañada por su padre... —De esta situación, nuestra familia crece Jellal— y, eso me alegra, alcanzó a escuchar una suave risa por parte de Erick.  
—Supongo que, eso es bueno, pero debo confesar que no me lo habia esperado— se sincera. No puedo evitar volver a reir y comentar:  
—Tu eres como el papá— me mira confundido, y sigo hablando —Richard es como el tio consentidor, Sawyer, Erick y Macbeth son esos primos raros e incomodos— no puedo evitar hablar en voz alta, y ante una broma de "alguien" rectifico —Bueno, Erick es el primo fastidioso. Y Sorano es como la hermana que siempre quise—  
—Primero muerta Meredy-chan, y ya les dije que no me llamen asi— se queja "mi hermana"  
—Las relaciones de hermanas son de amor-odio, hoy es mas odio, supongo— me encojo de hombros restandole importancia al tono, un poco hiriente que uso. No lo parece, pero nos llevamos bien en el fondo, bueno, aveces...  
—¿Eres feliz? Digo, asi, creo que yo tambien te veo como una hija, o algo asi, y bueno...—  
—Si Ultear estuviera aqui, y te escuchara hablar asi, sin duda te golpearia, pero entiendo, y si, aunque me gustaria que ella estuviera...— murmuro lo ultimo —Pero, ellos son divertidos ¿No lo crees Oto-san?— dije en broma  
—Aveces olvido que eres una niña, y en momentos como este me pregunto como puedes cambiar tanto— se queja, otra vez...

— ¡Ya dejenme en paz!— escucho a Sorano gritar molesta, creo que Sawyer y Erick se han unido, otra vez, a molestarla. Decir "otra vez" es muy común desde que ellos se nos unieron. Es muy divertido, ahora usará magia para callarlos, y si, eso hace, Sawyer huye, y Erick dice que sabe sus movimientos, creo que ella ya se enojo.

—Si les gusta pelear es amor— dice Richard feliz. Erik ríe, Sorano se calla. Genial, creo que ya hemos hallado como molestarla, porque claro, yo soy la hermana menor aqui. Se escucha un casparreo, es Jellal, Erik va y se sienta junto a Macbeth que al fin logro dormir. Ella viene junto a mi.

— Burlate o atrevete a repetir lo que Hoteye dijo y no amaneceras— masculla. Rio. Ella sonrie. Eso es malo. —Hoy no te he visto con Midnight—

—Solo es mi amigo— respondo.

—Claro porque a ella le gusta el mago ese de Lamia— se mete Erick.

—El es lento— tiene que apoyarlo como siempre a la hora de molestar.

—Espero que eso sea mentira— dice Jellal serio. Estupidos celos de padre.

—Eso es amor— y Richard deberia empezar a vigilar la comida, se le podria quemar.

—Extraño la tranquilidad— murmuro mientras me dejo caer en el suelo para acostarme.

—Eso es mentira— ¡Dios! Tengo ganas de golpearlo ¿Por qué siempre debe meterse donde no lo llaman?

—Callate Cobra, dejala en paz— escucho decir a Sorano irritada mientras le lanza un ataque. Hmp, ese hechizo no se lo conocia.

—Mira, defiendes a tu nueva hermana, que linda— dice mientras lo esquiva y rie. Quisiera borrarle esa sonrisa.

—Odio que seas asi, portate como el patán de siempre. Me gustas mas cuando eres frio— otra vez bipolar, la observo, se ha cruzado de brazos y ahora nos ignora mientras ve el cielo.

—Es amor-

-Richard deja en paz a Sorano- gritó y me levantó para ver como va la comida. Muero de hambre.

Una vez que la comida porfin esta lista, nos sentamos todos a comer. Como familia.

—Entonces, para complacer a la nena consentida ¿Deberiamos agradecer como la familia que dice que somos?— se burlo el idiota de Cobra, iba a resoplar pero, alguien se me adelantó.

—Ahora soy remplazada— y mi "linda" compañera se quejo haciendo unos muy lindos pucheros.

—Siempre serás su nena consentida— dijo Sawyer.

—No empiecen— pedi. Es dificil tranquilizar a estos chicos...

—¡Diablos! Comamos en paz— gritó Jellal, todos milagrosamente se callaron. Y en efecto, comimos en paz.

La comida paso, muy tranquilamente, con pocas riñas por la "parejita" y pequeñas burlas hacia Macbeth y yo. Bromas por Sawyer, y los tontos comentarios de Richard. Y muchas, pero enserio muchas miradas severas de Jellal. En efecto, el es el padre gruñon. Suspire contenta, se podia oler el aire de familia. El cariño, porque aunque ellos no lo admitieran, nos queriamos. Y por mas que quieran negarlo, mi magia no miente.

—Otra vez riendo sola, ¿Te encuentras bien?— oigo a Jellal.

—Esta loca— dice Erik antes de escuchar un bufido de la albina. —Puedo oirlo, todo- hace enfasis mientras nos ve a Sorano y a mi, ambas reimos. —Y hablando de oir, te buscan pequeña— en eso volteo, y me sorprende ver a esa persona aqui... despues de mucho tiempo... y no puedo retener las lagrimas que amenzan con salir, y simplemente, dejo de contenerme, y lloro, corro hacia el, y lo abrazó.

—Rusty— murmure mientras lo abrazó fuertemente, lo siento tieso, y me separó un poco de el, puedo ver a todos mis compañeros que lo ven feo, se que estan dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento. —Chicos, el, yo...—

—Vine a redimir mis pasados— es lo unico que dice. Veo como Erik se da la vuelta y se sienta bajo un arbol, todos lo imitan, menos Jellal.

—Bienvenido Rustyrose— le sonrie levemente y me observa —¿Quién viene siendo el, hija?— pregunta burlón, Rusty me ve observa sorprendido, y alcanzó a oir las risas de todos.

—El hermano mayor, sin dudas. Con todas esas frases y dramas.— digo convencida, sostengo su mano fuerte. — Te gustara aqui Rusty, Jellal es el padre regañón, ¡Pero descuida! Si te regaña solo dime, soy la consentida y no puede decirme que no— lo jalo hasta donde se encuentran los demas, no necesito verlos para saber que se burlaran en cualquier momento —Richard, el tipo alto— lo señalo mientras este saluda —Es nuestro tio consentidor, solo di que tienes antojo de algo y el lo cocinara— murmure lo ultimo entre risas — Cuando quieras dormir, acercate a Macbeth, el es ese primo que te defendera, aparte de que yo se que Erik le teme. Sawyer es el primo competitivo, y Erik ¡Dios! El fastidia mucho, se cree el que sabe todo y...— me callo por unos momentos al notar como me imita...

— Entonces Jellal ¿Ellos siempre discuten asi?— escucho que Rusty pregunta mientras yo, mientras yo, bueno, estoy encima de Erik tratando de golpearlo

—Ya te acostumbraras Rustyrose, espera, viene la mejor parte— escucho a Jellal

—¡Quita tu maldito enlace, Meredy— ¡Oh, si! La venganza es cruel.

—¡Y tu deja de imitarme!— Le reclamó yo.

—Eso es amor—

—Creo que a alguien no le gustara ese comentario Hoteye— se burla Saywer.

—¡Pueden para los dos! ¡Richard no digas estupideces! Ellos son, ¡Como hermanos!— defiende Sorano.

—Celosa...— ¡Oh por Dios! Macbeth se unió a la broma. Es el fin del mundo. Olvidenlo, se volvió a dormir, o por lo menos finge que duerme...

—¡Pero que diablos, Meredy! ¿Por qué yo tambien?— Empiezo a reír al notar que apenas van notando que es un enlace grupal.

—¡Quitanos el enlace ya!—

—Puedo sentir el amor—

—Y yo puedo sentir el sueño—

Dejo de pelear por un minuto, y observó a todos, peleandó, riendo, durmiendo incluso, y, se siente como una familia, hasta podria...—¿Quien comio pimiento?— grito con lagrimas en los ojos. —¡Jellal malvado!—

—Es mi venganza por los Grandes Juegos Magicos— me dice divertido, y siete ataques se dirigen a el —Olvide que era un enlace grupal— se lamenta mientras esquiva todo. —Ya termina esto— me pidio, suspire,y quite mi magia.

—Creo que, esto fue tu bienvenida a este gremio loco independiente, de pecadores profugos,bipolares en potencia y depresivos, mejor conocido como Crime Sorciere.— dije al sentarme junto a mi antiguo compañero, no puedo evitar mostrarme feliz.

—Hay que agregar que somos un gremio lento, tenemos varados aqui, no se cuanto tiempo— reclamo marca Saywer, ese rubio deberia aprender que a algunos nos gusta viajar despacio.

—Me gusta, es, como una familia—

Y soy feliz, porque si Rusty pudo notarlo al llegar, significa que ellos tambien lo sienten...

—Creo que estamos cerca de Lamia Scale—  
—Vamonos, no quiero estar cerca de ese gremio— se queja mi padre.

—Pero quiero saludar a mi posible "cuñado"— dice la voz burlona de una albina  
—Vamos Meredy, debes saludar al mago ese, porque creo que hay muchas tras el—  
Talvez no es tan bueno que el gremio creciera...

Pero, mi familia crecio, con miembros tan distintos y tan iguales, con un cariño que crece cada día, el "Amor" se siente en el aire, sueños en común, volando todos juntos, rapidamente nos hemos adaptado, y puedo, puedo oír su cariño.

Venceremos a Zeref y saldremos intactos. Ya no habrá mas bajas. Estaremos todos juntos, y tal vez, llegaremos a ser un gremio legal, talvez Ultear halle una forma de revertir el hechizo que le salió mal. Talvez...

Y así, lentamente los susurros del ayer, se van alejando cada vez. Y solo puedo escuchar, las peleas y bromas, de mi nuevo dia a dia.

Todo gracias, a mi nueva familia. Esta familia que, en gran parte, se la debo a ella, a mi luz en medio de la oscuridad, ella que me dejo sola, pero que, preparó el camino para que pueda tener a quien llamar, mi familia.

* * *

N/A Si, agregue a Rusty por petición tuya Fuu, y si, lo edite del drabble porque te queria sorprender, y si, puse un muy leve Brotp porque Lec los shippea (aunque Lec shippea todo)

Y si, lo ultimo lo puse pensando en todas esa platicas donde me dicen que ellos moriran, asi que vamos a imaginar que shega papi Acno y los mata despues de esto(?)

Definitivamente no vuelvo a participar en nada, me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza, asi que fue mi debut y despedida(?)

Besos y polvo de hadas para todos (Menos para ti Fuu, que tu y yo no le hacemos a eso, nosotras consumimos dulces de Mest, son mas hard)

¡Ahora si! Bye Bye, pero recuerden, mi Erik se salvara(?)


End file.
